


Sometimes it's not

by DangerRollins



Series: Sometimes hope is enough [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl is a nervous wreck as he waits to see if Michonne is okay after giving birth.





	Sometimes it's not

Carl paced back and forth like a maniac as he chewed on his nails and muttered to himself, trying to comfort himself. Michonne had been screaming at the top of her lungs one minute and dead silent the next. He couldn't hear her anymore. He could hear the baby crying, which was great, but he couldn't hear her. The walls were fairly thin, it's not like they were made of stone. He could hear every movement, every footstep, every word being said, but he couldn't hear her. And that was another problem—No one was saying anything now. His dad wasn't saying anything, neither was Maggie or Denise or Dr. Carson or even Eugene who always seemed to have something to say. (They'd made sure he was present in case anything went wrong, knowing his expertise would be useful) Everything was silent except for the baby's crying.

He wished he was in there with her, making sure that she was alright, but the room was small and there were already a few too many people in there and besides that, his dad didn't want him seeing yet another childbirth, especially if there was a chance that something could go wrong.

"She's gonna make it," Enid mumbled softly as she tapped her foot anxiously. "Michonne is one of the strongest women I know."

"Mother Nature doesn't give a shit about who's strong and who's not," Carl muttered. "She'll ruin anyone."

"Carl, you just need to believe that—"

"Don't." He barked, cutting Rosita off. He didn't mean to be rude, but he wasn't in the mood to hear any false promises or faithful assumptions. Nothing would make him feel better, nothing but seeing Michonne alive and well.

He was already beginning to shut down, already trying to figure out ways to move on, to get over it and continue on without her, but he couldn't. Nobody should have to lose their mother, but he already did. He lost the woman who'd given birth to him and who'd loved him unconditionally like any mother would. Somehow he'd gotten lucky enough to find another one. Another woman who loved him and cared for him and treated him like family because that's what he was to her; Family.

Michonne had gone from being his friend to being his mother and she meant the world to him. He couldn't bear losing her.

Carl jumped and turned around as the door swung open. Standing there was his dad, with red-rimmed eyes, looking especially glassy as he held onto a small bundle in his arms. Carl let out a few shaky breaths as his eyes drifted back and forth from his dad's face to the baby in his arms.

"D-Did she make it?" He whispered.

Rick's lips twitched as his eyes drifted downward, a few tears slowly crawling down his pain-stricken face. "We did everything we could," He breathed out, voice thick with sorrow. "Everything was going fine, we did everything right and then she just--She couldn't take the pain, she passed out. Dr. Carson said it's not usual but it happens sometimes. We got the baby...She was--She was almost done." He mumbled.

"She's dead?" Carl muttered. Rick shook his head quickly as he took a step toward Carl. "N-No, we don't know that. Her heartbeat, it's barely there, but it's there. She's got a chance, Carl. She could come back from this, she could be okay. We just have to hope--"

Carl tuned him out after that. There was a feeling in his gut that told him all he needed to know, and he couldn't shake it either. Michonne wasn't going to make it. She was going to die and there was nothing any of them could do about it. If the only chance she had of survival was them standing around and...And **hoping** for it...

Well...That wasn't enough. She was dead.


End file.
